When analyzing a given substance, multiple instruments are routinely used to determine the characteristics of only a single sample. However, the use of advanced calibration models often requires that several characteristics be obtained simultaneously. The conventional optical cells fall short of providing such an instrument for assessing simultaneous characteristics such as temperature, spectroscopic, and compositional data necessary to prepare calibration models.
Further, temperature gradients relating to the subject fluid can cause significant error in the resulting calibration models. Any deviation in the “measured” vs. the “real” temperature will result in additional error in the calibration model that is subsequently created. Current optical cells are not configured to manage such temperature gradients.
These and other shortcomings are addressed by the optical analysis and sampling systems of the present disclosure.